


Read the Instruction Manual First

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mad Scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of Junno's experiments never work out as they're intended, but Ryo doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read the Instruction Manual First

"This won't work."

"It'll work, stop being a negative nelly."

"It won't work. It never works."

Junno lifted his gaze from where he was fitting the last piece into the machine in order to glare at his diminutive - but cute - henchman. "It will work. I've fixed the calibrations this time. I promise."

"You said that about the teleporter."

"The teleporter worked didn't it!"

"It teleported my clothes, and left me behind," Ryo replied dryly, leaning against the workbench.

"What about the time machine! That worked," Junno said, not looking up from where he was working.

"Sure, of course it did. If you'd intended to turn me into a three year old instead of going back three years."

"... alright... okay, so maybe it didn't work quite in the way I meant, but it still made us good money when we sold it to Hollywood," Junno pointed out.

Ryo couldn't argue with that.

"And the espresso machine worked perfectly."

"Yeah, it did. Except for the part where the drinks were so concentrated, I was up for _four_ days afterward. And that one doesn't count, it's not like it was an _evil_ espresso machine," Ryo grumped softly, enjoying the view as his boss leaned over the machine's engine.

"If my inventions are so deplorable, why do you still work for me then?" Junno asked as he straightened up and glanced at the blueprints on his work desk next to Ryo's elbow. "I mean, haven't three mad scientists tried to scout you in the last year alone?"

"They have," Ryo replied, surprisingly little smugness in his tone as he acknowledged how sought after he was as an assistant.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So why haven't you left if you think my work is so bad," Junno repeated as he turned back to the machine, wrench in hand.

Ryo felt his grin widen just a little bit as the back of Junno's work shirt rode up, revealing pale and bitable skin. "I don't leave because this job has much better perks than any other job could offer me," he said as he stepped close, trailing cool fingers along the length of revealed skin, grin widening when Junno straightened and looked down at him in amusement.

"I can think of one more invention that worked," Junno said as he set down the wrench and pushed Ryo back against the bench.

"That one wasn't evil either," Ryo replied, though his grin widened as he thought about the fun that invention had been.

"Oh, it wasn't then... but I've made a few adjustments since last time."

Ryo was pretty sure one shouldn't be able to get an insta-boner from such vague words, but there you go.

"I'll let you know how evil I find it, sir."

"Oh I'm sure you will."


End file.
